


Getting You Home

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Songfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Walking through the front door,Seeing your black dress hit the floor,Uh honey there sure ain't nothing, like you lovingMe all night long, and all I can think about is getting you home,





	Getting You Home

“So your plane gets in at 12 right?” you asked casually. Tom’s dulcet tones came through the phone response, “Yep, I’m about to board now and I’ll be in London at 12, I’ll probably get home around 1.”  
“Well, unfortunately, I won’t get off work till 6 so it’ll still be a few hours before we see each other.”  
“We survived 3 months apart, think I can bear a few hours.”  
“You’re not supposed to say that! You’re supposed to say that it’s okay and though you’re heartbroken you’ll struggle through the next few hours until we are reunited,” you replied sarcastically, a giggle following. Tom chuckled, “You’re right, I don’t know how I’ll cope!” you sighed, Tom had been away for 3 months on a press tour all over the world and though you’d spoken every day you had definitely missed him. The house felt so much bigger without him around. “I suppose you’ll be withered away in despair when I get home,” she said.  
“No doubt,” Tom grinned, “I have missed you, y’know.”  
“Of course I do, I’ve missed you too you big softy and I can’t wait to see you either. All I want to do is curl up on the couch with you a takeaway and a film,” you said. The other end of the line went silent and you frowned. “Tom?”  
“Yeah, I’m still here. About tonight-“ he started but you cut him off. In a crestfallen voice, you said “What? What is it?”  
“It’s nothing major.”  
“That’s what you always say.”  
“It’s just that we might have to postpone our night in plans just for a night. Ed, is having a birthday meal and he texted me ages ago about coming and I said yes. I know I forgot to mention it but it’s not really a big deal, we can do what you wanted to do another night I promise.”  
“Fine,” you sighed, “I guess it's okay. It’s just that it’s been 3 months Tom! And I thought we’d have a night together tonight that’s all. But if you have to go to this party thing we can do something tomorrow.”  
“Well, you’re invited too, sweetheart. Come on, you like Ed and everyone else that’ll be there, it could be fun.”  
“Fine. But you promise we can do something tomorrow.”  
“Promise.” As he said it an announcement came over the airport tannoy announcing the boarding call for his flight, “Anyway, I’ve got to go but I’ll see you later. I love you.”  
“Love you too,” you said and she heard the click of the phone hanging up on the other end. You sighed, you had been so excited to just see him. Three months apart and there was nothing you wanted to do more than put film on and chill. He was right, you loved his friends and it was undoubtedly going to be a nice night but you couldn’t help but feel upset. Placing your office phone receiver back down you sighed again. Dejected you settled back to your computer to get back to work, though maybe you’d get a new dress for tonight first. To lift your spirits. 

XXX

Tom was dozing on the couch when he heard a rattling of keys at the front door. Coming to his senses he sat up and listened as the door clicked open and closed and you bustled down the hall depositing your keys in the bowl on the hall table. He stood as you came into the lounge, you were in your usual formal work attire, carrying your handbag and a couple of shopping bags in the crook of your arm. Beaming as you saw him, you placed your load on the floor walked towards him. Tom embraced you with open arms and your head came to rest just below his chin. You stayed there for a few seconds before you pulled back to look at his face, placing one hand on his chest and another around his face you leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Hey,” Tom whispered and you smiled, “Hey yourself.” As you pulled away, you bent down to pick up your bags and headed to the kitchen, Tom trailing behind her like a puppy. “How was your flight?” you asked as you walked from the room. “Fine, a little bumpy on the landing but nothing too bad,” he sat down at the island in the kitchen and filled you in about the rest of his day as you got a glass of water and placed your lunchbox in the dishwasher, “I got you a few presents but they’re in the bottom of my suitcase so I’ll give you them when I sort that out, how was work?”  
“The usual, had a hectic morning but the afternoon wasn’t too bad,” you said taking a sip of water “I even managed to duck out 10 mins early so I had time to pick up my new dress on my way home.”  
“New dress?” he questioned raising an eyebrow, he glanced at the bags you had come in with and leaned over to look but his hand was swatted away, ”It’s for tonight!” you scolded to which Tom chuckled, “And anyway you’ll see me in it less than an hour, speaking of I’m going to go and shower.” Tom nodded as you made your way around the island and placed a kiss on his temple. Then you collected your bags you headed upstairs to shower and change. 

Around half an hour later Tom found himself showered and dressed ready to go. He was in your bedroom waiting for you to finish up in the ensuite. He was laying on top of their bed with his legs resting on the floor, his suit jacket at his side. He was just closing his eyes, the long day taking its toll when he heard the faint click of heels on the tile which signaled you were ready. The door clicked open and you strode into the room. Tom watched as you walked past him to look yourself in the full-length mirror. Your hair which had been tied up for work now fell in slight waves to frame your face, your minimal makeup was now darker and the formal attire was gone. Instead, you were wearing a tight black dress. It hugged your figure and came to mid-thigh, leaving shoulders bare and giving you ample cleavage. You were radiant.

As you added the finishing touches such as lipstick and earrings to the look Tom moved from the bed and sidled up behind you placing his hands on your hips. As he brushed your hair aside you tilted your head which meant you could feel his warm breath on your neck. Leaning down he kissed your neck and shoulder whilst running his hands up and down your sides. You bit your lip as he did it. Pausing from kissing you he said throatily “You look stunning, darling,” which made your cheeks flush red. You gulped and thanked him he kissed you once again, he made to turn you round but you pushed her bum out behind you buffing him off. “Tom, stop. You’re the one that wanted to go to this thing and you’re going to make us late!”  
“I didn’t know you’d be dressed like though did I?” he smirked trying to come behind you again, “I’m starting to think your plans were much more interesting.” He said but you only shook your head bemusedly. Moving out of his reach, much to his dejection, you grabbed your clutch bag and headed to the door. Standing by the door frame you looked at him and said “Later,” and with that, you disappeared from sight. Tom groaned, picked up his suit jacket and headed after you. 

XXX

You made it to the restaurant in good time and joined the rest of the party, who were waiting in the restaurant lobby. It was a high-end place, Ed was a friend of Tom’s from Eton turned Tax Lawyer, and so an extravagance was the norm. You and Tom found yourselves seated opposite each other at a long table. Tuxedoed waiters took your orders they chatted whilst they served drinks and appetizers. Tom was very merry, he hadn’t drunk much being away due to extensive traveling and commitments and the long day meant it hadn’t taken much to give him a buzz. Though you were enjoying yourself you were still disappointed that you were here and not at home right now. 

Especially after the show, Tom had put on before you’d left. Playing that in your mind formed butterflies in your stomach, a shiver of excitement for what was to come. Halfway through starters, you started to get bored. Tom was eating and in an in-depth conversation with Jamie an actor friend of his. You couldn’t help but watch every move he made, at one point he turned to look at you, whilst wiping his mouth and she thought you might melt. He noticed the way you stared, your eyes dark and your mouth slightly open, and he smirked. Licking his lips looked back at his friend feeling very smug.  
Your eyes narrowed, ‘two can play that game,’ you thought and you rose from the table. Smoothing out your dress in a sultry fashion you excused herself to the bathroom and walked away from the table, hips swaying slightly. As you left you could feel Tom’s eyes follow you. Once in the bathroom you looked yourself over in the mirror, your hair and makeup were still fine and your dress looked immaculate though before you left the room you pulled it down and inch further, to highlight your already full cleavage. 

Once back at the table this change hadn’t gone unnoticed. Tom carried on as normal though you couldn’t help but see his eyes dart to your chest every so often. Smiling coyly you sipped on your drink. Main courses had arrived now which performed a distraction for so long, once done chatter rang out amongst the group almost instantaneously. A series of subtle nonverbal conversations had happened amongst you both and to keep his cool, Tom was trying to keep his attention off you. Frustration boiled up in you. Not only had you been dragged to this event he was now ignoring you! You decided to up your teasing to the next level. Slipping your foot out of your shoe you lifted it up until it came into contact with Tom’s leg. He glanced at her as you rubbed his calf seductively. Tom’s eyes narrowed, as you carried on your conversation. Going further, you rubbed your along his thigh gently, when you got to his crotch you distinctly heard his breath hitch and long slim fingers wrap around your ankle. Satisfied with the effect you’d had on him you removed your leg from his hand and slipped your foot back into your shoe. Tom sighed. 

Dessert came and went and the end of the night was drawing nearer. Tom’s hand lay on the table and you were delicately drawing hearts on the back of it. Tom smiled as you did this, the heat in his lower belly still chugging away. Dinner came to an end but it was obvious that reminiscing and new stories were going to keep this party going for a long while. Discreetly slipping your phone out of her bag your texted Tom ‘Please excuse us. Pay the waiter and let’s leave!’ you watched as Tom felt his phone buzz in his back pocket and he read the message. Clapping his hands together and rising he said “Well I hate to leave so early but we’ve got to go, mate,” he said to Ed grimaced. “Hiddleston, you old bastard! Ducking out of your oldest friend’s birthday early, well I never,” he joked and Tom smiled. He gestured for you to get up and you, Tom and Ed got up from the table and headed to the lobby. Coming to Tom’s side as he placed an arm around your waist. Ed refused money for dinner and bid his farewells to you both in the lobby. After giving Tom a one armed hug and then kissing your cheek and hugging you he was gone, back to his entourage. Tom and you came back together and stepped out into the cool night air. “You, are such a tease,” Tom whispered in a low voice in your ear as you walked back to the car. “You’re one to talk,” you replied but Tom said nothing and climbed into the driver’s side, you getting into your side straight after. 

The car was quiet on the way home. There wasn’t much to say, anything you could say seemed trivial as of you both knew what was going to happen. When you came to a stop at a red light, Tom brought one hand off the wheel. It came to rest on your thigh and gently skimmed its way up under your dress. You moved your legs open just a fraction as your breathing became the slightest bit faster. He worked his way up until his hand came to rest on your underwear, you tensed. Your folds were slick in anticipation, he hooked a long finger under the side of your knickers and then as soon as it was there it was gone. His hand had gone to the gearstick and he had pulled away from the junction. Frustrated, you sat up in her chair and folded your arms across your chest. “And, I’m the tease,” you huffed, Tom chuckled. 

Once home you practically jumped out of the car. As you went to open the door Tom came up behind you. His hands traced your body his mouth back on your neck like before. You moaned, as the door swung open. You walked inside in small steps, as Tom ran his hands up and down your thighs. As he kicked the door shut you turned around to face him. Kissing him passionately you allowed your hands to run up into his hair as your tongues battled for dominance. Placing his hands on your back he pushed her against him, so much that she could feel his strong, chiseled, chest beneath his tight blue shirt. As you moved forward up the hall you pulled away, but Tom caught your arm. He attempted to pull you back towards him but you stopped him, placing a hand out in front of you for him to cease. Slipping out of his grasp you walked up the hall still facing him, and placed your bag on the hall table and kicked your shoes to the side. Your hands came behind you. Unzipping the dress you turned away from him and pulled your arms out of the small straps. The dress, though figure hugging, fell to the floor immediately. Walking to the stairs, you turned back to look at Tom who was now watching you lustily. Giving him a sultry smirk you ascended to the stairs. Gulping Tom followed you instantly. 

You were in their bedroom before him but you were waiting when he arrived. Shutting the door behind him he pulled you to him and locked you in a kiss. You were only in your underwear now and were keen to get him on a level playing field. As you kissed you unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his back. Placing a leg around his hip you grinded against him feeling how hard he was already in his tight trousers. Your hands traced up and down his back as he kissed along your neck and collarbone. He placed hot wet kisses on the top of your breasts as his long slender fingers came behind your back and undid the clasp on your bra, it fell away instantaneously revealing your soft, pert breasts to the low light. He kissed further down, one hand resting on the small of your back, the other playing with your nipple. 

Your breath was ragged now, his mouth had enclosed your other nipple and he had gently sucked eliciting a low moan from you. He continued south placing small kisses across your belly until he came to the waistband of your knickers. He was kneeling now, and his hands were roaming your bum. You could feel his warm breath through the thin fabric of your knickers. He rubbed you, over the underwear gently and you shook. “So wet already, sweetheart,” he murmured in a throaty voice, “All that teasing has left you dripping, do you want me to help?” he asked and you whimpered. “I need a proper answer princess,” he teased, still rubbing your mound over your underwear. “Yes,” you said and that was all he needed. Hooking his fingers under your waist band he pulled your knickers down to her ankles, you stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way. Pushing your legs further apart Tom leaned forward and licked your slick folds. Your thighs trembled and Tom pulled each up around his shoulders so you were half resting on him and half resting on the door. 

He lapped eagerly at your folds, every other lick punctuated but him sucking on your clit, the small bundle of nerves twitching in pleasure. Your hands were wrapped deep in his hair, your back arching from the door every time he hit that sweet spot. Whilst one of his hands rested on the door the other came to your entrance. He dipped a finger in and you moaned, adding another he worked them in sync with his mouth until he got a rhythm going. You were louder now and as he curled those slender fingers to that spot making you shudder “Tom,” you moaned, panting, “right there,” to which he chuckles, the vibration only adding to the sensation. All it took was his fingers and one more suck on your small bud and white hot pleasure ran through you. You were trembling as you screamed his name. He licked a few more times as you came down from your high. Your breathing was heavy now, and your leg were like jelly as he slid them off his shoulders. As he came up to your level, supporting you slightly as you were still weak, his chin was glistening with your juices. 

You smiled at him as you pulled him in for a kiss, you unbuckled Tom’s belt and lets his trousers fall. His erection was hard against your hand as you palmed him through his boxers. Pulling you towards the bed he whispered: “I’m not done with you yet sweetheart.” He pushed you onto the bed as he climbed on top, hovering over you his eyes went dark. Your hands skimmed down Tom’s back and as you reached his underwear, you pushed his boxers down his cock is allowed to spring free. Your palm wraps around his length eliciting a slight hiss from Tom at the new contact, running your thumb over the head you leaned up to kiss him again as pre cum drips over your hand. You watched him, biting your lip, as he rolled back on his knees between her legs rubbing the top of his cock through your slick folds. 

Placing himself at her entrance he glided in slowly allowing you tight muscles to clench around his cock. You moaned as he built up speed and brought your legs around his waist, with both your legs firmly around his waist he could go deeper, concentrating on his movements. His mouth sucked at your neck, and it only took a flick of his fingers over your clit to cause your pussy to contract around his hard length. Tom groaned as you came down from your high and you felt him reach his peak too. His hips stuttered against yours before stalling. He remained deep inside you as you both recovered, his forehead pressed in the crook of your neck. As he pulled out you felt cum running in-between your legs. Tom rolled off you and fumbled in the bedside table for something to clean you both up. Once you had he pulled you in close. Your head was on his shoulder and his arms came around you, pulling the covers over you, you cuddled closer. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and mumbled: “your plans for tonight were much better.”  
“I know,” you giggled, “you should always listen to me.”  
“You’re right. All I could think about tonight was getting you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Don't know how I feel about this one.


End file.
